The Marauders' Holidays
by luena86
Summary: Based on JK Rowling's infamous characters, Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs and their lives at Hogwarts. This shall follow their experiences in their 6th and 7th years at Hogwarts but only on the celebrated holidays.


New Year's Eve/Day.

"Oh come on Moony!" Sirius whined, "It's New Year! I just went a got you a whole box...the big boxes... of Honeyduke's chocolate bars..." Remus however said nothing; he just sniffed nonchalantly and turned the page in the book he was 'reading'. "A whole box...." Sirius tried again as if his friend hadn't quite grasped the magnitude of this gesture.  
Remus looked at Sirius, he looked so desperate that Remus had to give in....of course he was planning to anyway he just liked winding Sirius up, "Fine! Fine! I'll come to your stupid New Year's party but if you so much as _suggest_ setting me up with Tania Tregale again I will personally ensure your hair remains unmanageable for the rest of your life, do you understand?" He warned, putting his book down on his bed. Sirius nodded, he actually looked terrified.

The party turned out to be a reasonable event. The house elves had provided the perfect amount of food and James had managed to procure several crates of butterbeer (and Remus was content with his chocolate). Remus stood by the fire listening to James whine about Lily and how she wasn't taking him up on any of his date offers..."Yeah but she's not ignoring them anymore is she?" Remus reasoned, "I think you're trying too hard, just ask her to the next Hogsmeade weekend, nice and simple...don't show off and be all extravagant like last time."  
"Hey! The last date I asked her out on was just a simple meeting by the lake actually!" James said defensively, Remus raised an eyebrow at him but he was saved the need to retort by Sirius, "Mate, you asked her to join you on a moonlight boat trip across the lake complete with views of the giant squid...and you were going to row the boat yourself...it was a bit pathetic."  
Sirius placed a hand on James' shoulder and took a small piece of parchment from his pocket, "Anyone up for a bet? Pete's just put one in for 2 galleons that he'll get a New Year's kiss this year..."  
James choked on his drink and Remus laughed, "You might have to pay up actually Padfoot," he said gesturing towards a chair near the portrait hole with his bottle, Peter sat in that chair, Helena Walker (the only girl in their year Sirius hadn't kissed) sat on his lap.  
"Oi Pete!" Sirius shouted and chucked a handful of peanuts at his friend, "It doesn't count if it's before midnight!" Remus and James chuckled as Peter made a rude hand gesture but didn't retaliate verbally; his mouth was 'otherwise engaged'.

As midnight ticked nearer and nearer James had finally decided he was going to ask Lily to be his New Year's kiss, something which Sirius had called "suicide". A few minutes after James' departure, Remus set down his drink and sighed, he caught Sirius' eye and they both nodded. There was no way either of them wanted to be taunted by Peter for not getting a kiss. Sirius strolled over to a group of girls in the year below and struck up conversation with them with an air of effortless indifference.  
That left Remus; he was stood in the same place he had been all evening, trying desperately to ignore the fact that a certain Miss Tregale was eyeing him from the opposite wall.  
At one minute to midnight, she began to make her way across the crowded common room to where Remus stood. He tried once again to ignore her, he could see Peter was still occupying the chair by the portrait hole _and_ Helena Walker; Sirius had managed to get one of the girls he was talking to earlier on her own on the other side of the fireplace from Remus. James and Lily were talking to each other by the staircases to the dormitories.  
Tania was right beside him now...Remus swallowed nervously.

"10" the countdown on the wireless had begun.  
"9" the whole room echoed the seconds. He glanced sideways into Tania's expectant eyes.  
"8...7...6...5..." There was nothing for it, he would rather kiss Tania Tregale then endure the taunts of his friends for being the only one who didn't get a new year's kiss, he turned to face her, her eyes lit up excitedly, "3...2...1...."  
Remus sighed softly, so Tania wouldn't hear..."Happy New Year..." he muttered quietly and leant down as Tania shifted forwards expectantly.  
He was kissing Tania Tregale...

Remus lay face down on his bed; his head under the pillow waiting for his friend's to come up from the party in the common room.  
The door opened and Remus groaned he knew what was coming. "Alright Moony?" James said, sitting on Remus' feet (deliberately). Remus could tell without looking that James was grinning...  
"Go on then Prongs, tell me all about it...I know you're dying to..." With that, James launched into an extensive break down of his and Lily's first kiss which Remus was quite willing to endure as it meant there was less time for James to taunt him.  
However, five minutes into this enthralling description of James' kissing technique, Peter and Sirius burst happily into the room. They both joined James on Remus' bed.  
"Well well well Moony..." Sirius said patting Remus playfully on the back. Remus groaned again.  
"What's this?" Peter said, picking up on the fact that Sirius usually reserved that tone for tormenting people...  
"Dear old Moony here got a new year's kiss off of Tania Tregale."  
Someday Remus was going to wipe that smug grin off of Sirius' face...and it was this thought that got him through the following 3 hours of "Moony loves Tania, Moony loves Tania" whilst being pelted with pillows.


End file.
